Juné Amou
Juné Amou is the main antagonist and a Prism Star that works for Dear Crown in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. She could be considered as one of the main antagonists of this series. She has won the title of Prism Queen. Eventually, it is revealed that like Rinne, she is also a messenger from the Prism World. At the end of the season, she loses her memories as the price for being allowed to stay on earth as an ordinary human alongside Hijiri. Appearance Juné has long, silver to pale blue ombre-colored hair, styled in "drill" pigtails and tied in the center into a star-shaped coil. When her hair is let down, it is waist length and wavy. Juné is usually seen wearing the Night Dream dress while performing. This appearance was adapted from Hijiri's mother's, and her true form looks identical to Rinne. Role in the Plot June's Rival Search Juné first appears on a poster outside of the Dear Crown store, and Naru admires her, saying that she wants to be like her and suits Dear Crown clothes. She also appears as a silhouette when Naru is describing Prism Dance. She is later referenced by Hijiri Himuro, who says that she is the one who let him understand the beauty of Prism Shows. She attends Bell Renjouji's Prism Show with him and the Pair Friend Starn in order to find a worthy rival. The Duel of the Prism Messengers Later on, she teams up with Rinne (named Rinne Ibara for the tournament), where she reveals her identity to her: A resident of the Prism World and another part of Rinne. Rinne explains to her that if she continues to stand at the top of the Prism Show world on Earth, not only with the Shine of the Prism be lost, but also Juné herself, starting with her mind, then eating away at her body. However, Juné explains in a rare fit of anger that she cannot leave the top, as there is no one better than her yet to take her place. When Rinne says that she will take her place, Juné sneers at her, saying that someone who does not know love will never surpass her. She explains that she is in love with Hijiri, and wants to be with him. Rinne tries to convince her to return to the Prism World, as there is a chance that Hijiri will not love her when he finds out that she is immortal and will never age or die. However, Juné insists that Hijiri will still love her and that their love is eternal. June's Consequences After Juné cuts off their confrontation, the duo still wins first place at the Winter White Session with a score of 17,200 karats. Although she seemed fine with her performance, Hijiri finds her in the hallway after she exits the stage, kneeled over and panting in pain. She passed it off as mere fatigue and went on to ask Hijiri how her Prism Show was. He complimented her, but to her anguish, he also complimented Rinne. He went on to compliment all of the girls on their performance. Juné's attitude suddenly changes, and she tells Hijiri that Rinne will not be performing in the Over the Rainbow Session, as she has to return home. Her emotions turn cold, and she tells Hijiri to let her go home for the day, as she doesn't feel well. Hijiri becomes urgent, worrying for her, and suggests they go to a doctor. After she leaves, skipping the awards ceremony, she calls to Starn in the hallway. However, not only does Starn not appear, but she notices that her hands are slowly disintegrating. She knows that she will disappear if she continues to perform Prism Shows, but she doesn't want to leave Hijiri, the man she loves. Over The Rainbow Session When June knows that Hijiri doesn't love her, her dreadfulness quickens her disintegrating process. At the Over The Rainbow Session, she performed seven consecutive jumps and Prism Live, but later she starts to disappear. Seeing to it, Rinne sacrifices herself by bonding her and June in order to keep June from disappearing. Gathering the Prism Sparkle At the balcony of the Prism Show Association, June tell the others that Rinne is within her and she will take Rinne's place. Together with the six, June managed to get Rinne out of herself. When Rinne was about to depart, the Prism Goddess asked her that if she wants to stay on Earth, she would have to trade that with her beauty, her ability to perform Prism Shows and her immortality, and June agrees the conditions given. In the last episode, she is seen with Hijiri at the spot where they met, happily chatting with each other. Image Songs nth Color Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend (with Rinne) Prism Jumps Juné can do 7 jumps in a row. In the battle with Rinne, Juné jumped her jumps in solo. Solo Jumps Star Splash June.png|Star Splash Angel Kiss.png|Angel Kiss Aurora Rising June.png|Aurora Rising mugne.png|Infinite Hug Eternal Baby.png|The Symphony of Love, L'amour de L'ange 640px-JUNE6thjump.png|Emperor's Dance 640px-JUNE7thjump.png|Flame of Love, La Flamme D’Amour Duo Jumps Star june rinne.png|Star Splash Shining star..png|Shiny Star Fantasia Etymology Juné's family name means "wings of heaven." Her given name originates from June (or Juno- known in Greek mythlogy as Hera), the queen of the Roman gods and the goddess of marriage. Trivia *The dress Juné is most often seen wearing before her debut is the dress called "Noble Snow Dress". Its stone was available attached to the limited edition of the Prism Guitar toy. *Juné's fifth jump "Ai no Symphony, L'amour de l'Ange!" is partly French. In English, the jump means, "Symphony of Love, Love of the Angel!". *Juné's seventh jump "Ai no Honō, La Flamme D’Amour" is also partly French, In English, the jump means, "The Flame of Love". *In Roman mythology, the goddess Juno was often depicted alongside a peacock. This is referenced in the anime with Peacock-sensei, who watches over both Juné and Rinne. *Masakazu Hishida revealed in the final Pretty Rhythm fanbook that in ten years, it might be a possibility that Juné and Hijiri have broken off their relationship, and Juné has become a normal girl. He also mentioned that he couldn't even imagine Juné at age 29. *A small number of characters have inherited her hairstyle; those include Gloria Ookanda from Pripara and Lily Shirogane from Aikatsu Stars!. *She has a lot in common with Lily Shirogane from Aikatsu Stars! **Both shares the eye color of magenta. (The magenta is one shade of Lily's eyes) **Both have silver to pale blue ombre hair. **Both have curly and up to waist hair. Gallery Main article: Juné Amou/Image Gallery Category:Prism Stars Category:Rainbow Live Category:Female Characters Category:Characters